Snow Silver
by RavenclawGlader
Summary: Take this however you want. Flames are welcomed with open arms. Snow was your normal daughter of apollo until she 'magically' ended up in middle earth. MAJOR MARY SUE! 10th 11th WALKERS! Will not be continued ever! This was based of a sucky youtube trailer I made. It sucks. Read if your up for a laugh or bored.
1. Warning

WARNING!: This IS a bad fanfiction. I did not start as one but it sucks. It is a PJO crossover but it is more LOTR than PJO. The sad truth is this started as a trailer I did for fun on youtube. Go on look it up.

snow silver. A percy jackson and lord of the rings fanfiction

This story will NOT be contined. In all truth, I prefer the character that i created to be a Mary-Sue to Snow herself. Major Mary Sue. Flame if you want. Read on if you dare. 


	2. Snow Silver the Mary Sue

Snow silver Set after BotL. In this story the elves are NOT leaving for the undying lands.

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 1 -_  
Snow Silver was just your average demigod. She was a daughter of Apollo. The reason she was called snow was the fact she had unnaturally pale skin, icy blue eyes and light blonde hair. She was 14. Her favorite musical artists were : Adele, Linkin Park, Greenday, Muse, Elizabeth Gilles, The disturbed and Ariana Grande. She despised 11 people : One direction, Justin Beiber ,Drew and her 4 groupies. Drew was her rival.  
Snow was chilling in her cabin when there was a blinding flash. She was on a stone tower? WTH! She saw this person of incredibly small height about to be stabbed by a hooded figure. She could tell he was meant to be invisable but could see him anyway. Oh yeah. It was a gift she had. He was laying on the floor. She pushed him out of the way.

The blade sliced into her shoulder. She writhered on the floor in pain. Another figure came up other to the top of the tower. He was weilding a sword and a lit torch. The new figure drove the hoofed one's away. 2 of the small creatures came over to her. " Help me" was all Snow could choke out.  
" Don't worry miss, we will." One with blonde curly hair said. The other two small creatures came up to her. She found out their names were : Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Snow started to writher in pain once more. "Strider!" Sam called. He ran over to them.  
" Help her Strider."  
" She's been stabbed by a morgul blade." He said grimly picking up the sword. It turned to dust just leaving the hilt.

The hobbits started to cry as the young girl cryed out in pain. " This is beyond my skill to heal. She needs Elvish medicine. Do you know her name?" Strider asked as he picked up the weak Snow.  
" Yes. Her name is Snow Silver. She saved my life." Frodo replied.

After weathertop , they ran through a forest. Strider had Snow slung over his shoulder. "Hurry!" He ordered the hobbits.  
" We're six days from Rivendell. She'll never make it." Sam stated.  
"Hold on Snow" The heir of Gondor whispered.

Chapter 2 _

As the days wore on Snows face paled and her blue eyes seemed to fog over. She let out a small wimper of pain." Miss Snow? She's going cold!" Sam exclaimed as he placed a hand on her for head.

" Is she going to die?" Pippin asked Strider. The hobbits had become quite fond of the (supposidly) human girl.  
"She is passing into the shadow world. Soon she will become a ghost. Not as strong as the wraiths but still under the dark lord's power." Strider explained. The demigod cried out in pain. The high pitched screech of the nazgul was heard. " Their close." Merry stated.  
"Sam! Frodo! Do you know of the Athelas plant"  
"Athelas?"  
"Kingsfoil."  
" . It's a weed."  
"It may help slow the poisoing. Hurry." Sam, Frodo and Strider frantically looked for the plant until Strider found it.

As he went to cut it , a knife was pressed to his neck."What's this? A ranger caught of his guard?" A femine voice said. He turned his head to look at the women it belonged to.

chapter 3 _

Snow was not lasting. Already she started to fade. The pain was becoming unbearable. But she was glad it was her not Frodo. She turned her head to see an elf with dark brown hair and stormy blue eyes come towards knelt besides her. "Snow" She spoke softly. * I am Arwen- I've come to help you* (A/N: *blah blah blah* is elvish.) *Here my voice... Come back to the light* Snow groaned and turned her head upwords.  
"Who is she?" Merry asked as the elf and Strider tended to the half-blood.  
"She's not going to last." Arwen stated. "We must get her to my father.I've been looking for you for 2 days."  
"Where are you taking her?" Merry asked. His question once again ignored.  
"There are five wraiths behind you. Where to other four are, I do not know." The elleth said as Strider carried the young girl and placed her apon the horse. He then called Frodo over and helped him on to the horse. It would be safer if Frodo went with Snow. * Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you*

*I'm the faster rider- I'll take them.*

*The road is dangerous*

*If I can get across the river the power of my people will protect them.* " I do not fear them." Strider gave the elleth a boost.

"Arwen, Ride hard. Don't look back." They galloped off.

"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam practically screamed at Strider. Strider only looked longly after the horse and it's riders.

Arwen rode swiftly towards the ford. It was when she rode through a forest she relised the wraiths were close by. They were catching up. A branch scratched her face. Arwen managed to cross over the river and into the ford.

She stopped just after the river. The wraiths stopped just before the river." Give up the half-blood and the halfling she-elf."

"If you want them, come and claim them." Arwen said as she drew her sword. The wraiths all drew their swords ready to charge. As they started to advance , Arwen started chanting in elvish. The river started rushing forward engulfing the wraiths. Snow was almost in the shadow world. She was fading fast and slumped forward on the horse. "No,No" Arwen said as she layed Snow on the ground." Snow, no. Snow don't give in. Not now." The she-elf started to cry and held the fourteen year old close to her. She may of not known her long but she knew that this girl had a pure heart.

"What grace is given me let it pass to her. Let her be her."

Chapter 4 _  
Snow awoke . "Where am I?"

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10:00 in the morning on October 24th. If you wanted to know." Snow was in a strangly soft bed. She opened her eyes to see Strider.  
"Strider."  
" Yes ,it is I m'lady."  
"Call me Snow. No formalitys."  
"Then you should know my name is Aragorn" Aragorn then explained his history to Snow who in return told him hers.

"Snow!" The hobbits exclaimed. The hobbits, demigod and ranger talked.  
"By the skills of lord Elrond, you are on the mend." Aragorn said as the ellon himself came into the room.  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Snow Silver."

The next day many she-elves had tryed to convience Snow to wear a dress like she had the day before. The godling only replied "That was not out of my own will and if you try to get me to wear a dress again i may kill you." Snow walked out of her room to where Frodo and Sam were packing. "Packed already?"

"No harm in being prepared." Sam replid. "we did what Gandalf wanted didn't we?"

"We got the ring to rivendell." Frodo added.

"We thought... I thought seeing as how we know your alright. We'd be off soon. Off home."  
"You are right Sam, we brought the ring this far. But before we go i have one thing to ask. Snow, Why did you save me? At weathertop? Put your life at risk for someone you don't even know?"

"I could not live with the guilt, Frodo. Of knowing someone got hurt, died, and I could of prevented it. Causing them, their friends and family pain and not even trying to stop it." Snow then turned to leave.

"And snow," She turned to look at the young hobbit. " Thank you."

_With Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen and Gandalf._

"Her strengh returns." Elrond stated.

"The wound will never fully heal. She will carry it for the rest of her life." Gandalf said to no one in particular.

"One as young as Snow, should not have to see so much pain, Ada."

"I know, my child, I know."

"I fear her fate is tied with the ring bearer." Gandalf added

"Ada, when we were crossing the ford one of the wraiths called her a halfblood. I was wondering , since she shows no signs of being half elf, what is she?"

"That is a question you will have to ask her yourself."

And so she did, the day before the council , Lord Elrond summonded the 'half-blood' to his study to inquire about what she was . He also summonded :the hobbits, Aragorn, Arwen,Gandalf, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elohir and Legolas as he thought it important for them to hear. Snow explained about what she was, others of her kind , the gods and the history of them, camp, percy and herself as well as the world of the future.

"For one so young, you have seen more pain and war than most men triple your age." Aragorn stated.

"It's my life. Get used to it."

Chapter 5 _  
(A/N it's council time. XD)

Snow was seated next to Aragorn. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Frodo did as he was comanded. feeling selfconcious at all the eyes watching him. Silent whispers began. They could all feel the menipulation of the ring.

Boromir stod up. " In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.' As he said this, Boromir aproached the ring, its power effecting him most. "Isildurs bane."

"BOROMIR!" Elrond exclained as Gandalf started to chant "Ash nazg durbatul k, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatul k agh burzum-ishi krimpatul,". All were effected. Snow clutched her head in pain.

"Never before has any voice uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, master Elrond for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!The ring is all together evil."

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. Bt the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir said.

"You cannot weild it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"He is right! It would be the end of all life if one person tried to use the ring its darkness would over welm them and kill us all" Snow added defending her new friend.

" And what would a ranger and foolish young girl ,who does not know how to respect her betters, know of this matter?" Boromir sneered.

" This is no ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alliegance. And that is no girl. That is Snow Silver, daughter of Apollo. She is one of the first Demigods to set foot apons these lands. She has seen more war than you will ever see. If anything she is your better." Legolas said to the ariagant son of the steward.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad Legolas." Aragorn told him.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn and Snow are right. We cannot use it" Gandalf stated 'matter-of-factly'.

"This is only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"What are waiting for?" Gimli asked as he attacked the ring with his axe. It destroyed his axe, sending him flying backwards.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of . Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep in to Mordor and cast back into the feiry chasm from wence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor" Boromir stated. " It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. the Great Eye is ever-watchful. it is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,00 men could you do this. It is folly."

" Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has to say? The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think your the one to do it?" A war broke out between all races. Snow sunk back down in to her chair.

" I will take it" Frodo anouced, clearly not heared over the bickering.

" I will take it." There was silence over the council. " I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The wizard pledged his alliegance to the hobbit.

" If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"And my ax."

" I have come to see you as a brother, Frodo Baggins. If I can protect you before Hades takes my soul. I will." Snow told the young halfling.

" And I like will like help you." An elf, Aragorn told Snow her name was Marilyn Susan and aparently she was from the same world as Snow.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

"Herr!" A shout came from one of the bushes. " Mr Frodo's not going any where without me."

"Indeed. It is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not."

"OI! We're coming too!" Merry said as he and Pippin came out from where they were hiding. " You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligance on this sort of ... Mission...Quest...Thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Eleven companians. So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring"

"Great. Where are we going."

Chapter 6 _

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, No oath nor bond is layed to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

"The fellowship awaits the ring-bearer." Gandalf told no one in particular. As Frodo began to lead the way he turned to all of his companions.

" Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." And so the company left Rivendell. Snow mostly kept to her self. She felt uncomfortble. Something in her demi-god warning system had flared up when she was around Marilyn. Marilyn, Boromir and Gimli had been told of Snow's past before they set out.

Chapter 7 _

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open for us. From there our world turns east to Mordor."

Snow was talking to Gimli who was curious about Camp. " So lass, got anyone special at this camp of yours?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend, Nico D'angelo. We both know we're not made for each other but need something to fill the gap. He'll meet his girl some day and I'll meet my man. How about you?"

"No , Lass. I guess I have not meet her yet. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Gandalf." With that he up and left. Legolas then aproached her.

"M'lady , can I tell you how stupid that boy is for only using you to fill the gap. You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever meet and by far the best with a sword."

"1. You know nothing about Nico. 2. It does not concern you. 3. Do I look like I care if you think I'm pretty and good with a sword. Now leave me alone before I use it , my bow and fist to kick your sorry butt."

" But M'lady-"

" Don't call me that and leave NOW!" After Legolas left Marilyn , who up until now had been very pleasant, aproached Snow. Would no one leave her alone today?

" Leggy's like mine."

" You can have him. He's not my type anyway."

"I know what your like doing. Your like playing hard to like get so he will like want to like be your like boyfriend like more." Marilyn growled.

" 1. I couldn't care less what you think i'm doing because I don't like him. 2. Your not meant to use the word like that many times in a sentace. " Snow replied oddly calm. Marilyn stormed away mad. Just after she finished speaking she noticed a a black shape in the sky moving towards them.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

" Nothing. Its just a wisp of cloud." Gimli told him reasuringly.

"It's moving fast." Commented Boromir. "Against the wind."

"Crebain fron Dunland."

"-Hide." Legolas grabbed Snow and pulled her with him under a bush. Legolas held her close to his chest.

After they came out Snow couldn't register what was going on, she was stuck in a flash back about the last time a boy had held her like that.

/ Flashback\  
_

Snow was in the warm inbrace of her boyfrien, Ethan Nakumora. This was the last time she saw him when he wasn't trying to kill her. Snow thought he was the one. He looked her in the eyes and pulled away " Babe, whats wrong?"

" I don't love you Snow. i never did. I used you for information. I'm working for Kronos. I won't kill you now next time you won't be as lucky."

"Etan what are yo-" Snow never finished the conversation as Ethan had knocked her out. It took Snow a long time to trust again. Nico was the one always there for her. Thats why they started dating.

/End flashback\  
_

Snow could faintly hear someone calling her before she blacked. The last thing she remebered was a pair of arms catching her as she collapsed.

**THE END!**

**This Fanfic sucks. The omly thing good about it is most of my spelling. Think of your own ending about what happens to Snow and Marilyn. I have nothing else to say on this story. PEACE!  
**

**P.s If anyone wants to try and complete it. Knock yourself out. I'd like to see how it goes.  
**


End file.
